Question: $ 1.5 - \dfrac{27}{40} + 150\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{27}{40} = -0.675$ $ 150\% = \dfrac{150}{100} = 1.5 $ Now we have: $ 1.5 - 0.675 + 1.5 = {?} $ $ 1.5 - 0.675 + 1.5 = 2.325 $